gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie: The Return of The Joy Virus
The Return Of The Joy Virus is a Movie released in Jan 5 2015 and is finished in Jan 11-12 Synopsis Can the world find a cure to the Joy Virus epidemic before the world is wiped out Plot TBA Transcript {the return} Narrator: In the stormy night, a man so depressed contracts an unknown virus, yea, gotta love the word unknown. unknown depressed man is seen the unknown man hysterically laugh, the first sign of the virus Unknown man: Life is so great laughs hysterically again Unknown man's mom: I can hear you laughing, you happy now? Unknown man-i never been happier man's mom freaked out, leaves the room view of the virus moving for 6 seconds is shown Narrator-the mom freaked out, the happy man proceeds to post comments man goes to his computer then a view of the computer is shown Unknown man-man sad?, be happy proceeds to posting a "be happy" comment video of the virus is shown next day Narrator-the next day, the man walks outside Unknown man-so happy, i can almost see rainbows unknown man hallucinates Another Unknown man-are you going coocoo? Unknown man-are you? the one man hugs the stranger stranger laughs hysterically {at the Wattersons house} Narrator-in the house of the main characters, Gumball and Darwin are having a conversation Gumball-I prefer to eat cereal in the morning, its the nutritional start Darwin: Nope, I prefer to eat natural breakfast Gumball: Well, I guess your kind of right Anais: Then why won't either of you drink milk, not just putting it in a bowl of cereal Gumball-its already drinking Anais-Dad, are you sure your not addicted to that video game? Richard-nope, I'm just trying my best finish breakfast Gumball-let's watch T.V Darwin-good idea view of the virus is shown again Narrator-the infected runs to the strangers, trying to infect them with the disease Infected men-don't be sad, be happy! Strangers-how can we if we're getting chased by joy zombies! world zooms out, only to reveal they're Florida, way far away from Elmore {is it time?} Narrator-in Elmore and more states, nothing is quite happening, lets take a look at The Nuttel's house! view of the Nuttel's house is shown Darwin-Gumball, wear your white thingy and hair puts on the outfit of RC's canon Gumball-done Darwin-ok, let's go inside knock the door Narrator-the albino dog comes to get the door, only to know his love's next door, yea, gotta love these rhymes Martha-Gumball and Darwin, what are you doing here Gumball-nevermind that, let us go inside Remy-hey Gumball, um.... weird outfit Gumball-get over it, I need to wear this bad outfit Martha-did you say bad outfit!? Gumball-nononononono Gumball-everytime I go here Remy-oh, nice hairsarcasmRemy laughs Darwin-Remy!?furiously Remy-sorry, the hair is just too funny! MeeMee: Hi, guys! Gumball: Hey, MeeMee! go inside Narrator-Gumball goes to Mr. Loiuse Cobbert, the small dog that is so boring Cobby: I heard that! Gumball-hey Cobby! Darwin-how's it going? Cobby: I'm trying to identify this weird type of virus, it seems to have the ability to steal dopemine from its host, just for no reason Gumball-what's Dopemine Cobby-its- Remy-chemical in the body related to the reward system Cobby-what he said Narrator-boring boy Cobby-i heard that! Narrator-gets angry for Remy stealing his precious lines Gumball-Remy is so smart Cobby-its like he is the smartest in the city Remy-oh yea?! Remy-observe Remy-Tornadoes hold some weather records Cobby-more info Remy-Typhoon and Hurricane John is the longest lived tropical cyclone in history, lasting for more than a month Cobby-you are still not enough Remy-as far as you go in the universe, you are always moving Cobby-huh Remy-The Earth, orbits the sun, the Terra system orbits around the sun, the sun and other stars orbit a black hole in the milky way, subgalaxies orbit the milky way, the milky way orbits in a space between Adromeda and lots more galaxies known as the local group, the local group orbits around the virgo supercluster, the virgo supercluster orbits in a much bigger supercluster known as the great attractor, the great attractor, the great attractor orbits the biggest supercluster known as the shapely supercluster, the biggest supercluster to all! Cobby-wow, you are smart, you just made my mind ache Remy-and the biggest Cobby-i had enough, one more big fact and my head is gonna ache Remy-ok Cobby-wow, you really outsmarted me this time Remy-not really, I kinda have the feeling that your smarter Cobby-thanks Remy-so, can i see Narrator-as Remy takes a look, a surprise is seen Remy-you're right, this has never been seen before in Science view is shown Gumball-yea right Remy-well, lets go back home! leave Darwin-you might wanna wear off that outfit Gumball-ok removes his outfit Darwin-i like the real outfit Remy-well, i guess your right Gumball-ok go back home, watching news News Reporter-Breaking News, WHO has found out some medical thing is happening on the loose Gumball-like my dead body Remy-yea Gumball-well, lets put it into another channel switch the channel to National Geographic Remy-that's a nice channel Gumball and Darwin-not for me switch the channel to Fox international Gumball-much better Remy-yea, i guess Darwin-you're right watch it Nicole-Gumball, Darwin and your friend, clean your room! go upstairs Gumball-but Mom, the room isn't dirty, its clean and tidy Darwin-yea Remy-doesn't look like its clean view of the room is shown, there is alot of scattered paper Remy-you really keep your room a tad mess Gumball-sometimes i just can't help myself Nicole-of what?! making you're room dirty and having no regard for mother nature Gumball-but Mom Nicole-Mom what!get to it! closes the door furiously Gumball-common Darwin, lets get cleaning {done!?} "cleaned the room" Gumball-done! is shown hard working Remy-done Gumball-wow, you're born worker Remy-nope, i just like working, it makes you productive shows a show of his chest Gumball-ok Anais-what did you do? Gumball-we, cleaned our room Remy-their room Anais-Remy, why are you still here Remy-i like it here Anais-you worked for them?! Remy-yes Anais-well, ok Remy-ok Anais-i have my eye on you, Remy Remy-im freaked out right now goes to a map similar to PLAGUE INC EVOLVED Narrator-at Florida, half of its population, or 6.4 million are infected, however the only symptoms coughs Narrator-is hugging, and kissing, and it is yet to mutate screen shows Sunday 3:00PM Narrator-the last day of the weekends, 3:00PM, Gumball and Remy are Reading a book Gumball-jeez, these info is very crazy info Remy-tell me about it Martha-knock, knock Gumball-come in Remy-hey going in the Watterson's house is my bis Martha-i know Darwin-when did you know our last names are Watterson Remy-eversince Christmas Eve Gumball-oh view of the map is shown again Narrator-now another neighbor of Florida has just been infected, which is Georgia map shows Florida fully infected by means of red color Narrator-Elmore is located near Oklahoma, which will take awhile, however, when this virus mutates, it will reach Elmore in a single month view goes back to the characters and shows MONDAY 8:30AM Gumball-back to school Darwin-yep Remy-guys, your late for math Gumball-oh rush to go to Math class Gumball-you know its kinda nice to learn Darwin-you hate Math gasps and looks angrily at Gumball Remy-demonic voiceyou hate Math!? Gumball-yes makes lightning in his hands Remy-learn, Math Hater! is scared Gumball-ok, ok, i'll make an effort stops making lightning Remy-great {its almost there!} Remy-what if your name was low Darwin-not a good joke Remy-and if i meet you i'll say, hey,lo laugh Darwin-that was a good joke Gumball-wait, i gotta go, bye! Remy-ok rushes to the Men's room Darwin-so what is a witch in the sand, a sandwich, get it, a sand witch Remy-yea, yea i get it goes to them Tobias-can i sit next to you guys Darwin-nope, that Gumball's seat Remy-what's taking him so long Gumball-i didn't go, i just putted out fleas in my hair Remy-oh Gumball-excuse me, but that is my seat sits down goes to them Gumball-um..what do you need?! Lilly-where is Anais Gumball-in the girls room fixing his hair, which doesn't exist Lilly-ok leaves Remy-weird Gumball-ok, im done eating Gumball-see you in Science Darwin and Remy-we'll catch up with you leaves {its not there} map of the world is shown, then it zooms into U.S.A Narrator, Georgia has the half of its population infected, the virus has mutated and the infected will now drool rainbow liquid, this is a bad start, a gross one too structure of the virus is shown Narrator-as you can see, the dopemine eater and catcher has been even more sufficient Narrator-and the virus now controls the mouth, which explains the drooling, but the reason it is rainbow liquid is unknown georgia, the news is shown News reporter-an outbreak, of joy is in progress, it is recommended you barricade your homes and wait for official instructions! news reporter has been infected News reporter-and show love and give away your lifehysterically view goes back to Elmore, and the screen shows Monday 5:30PM Narrator-School is over, and Gumball and Darwin are walking home Gumball-good bye Remy Remy-see you tomorrow Darwin-ok and Darwin go to bed Gumball-i like our clean room Darwin-mom was right, it was dirty before Gumball-what about a star gaze before we sleep look at the window Gumball-look, it's Darwin-UY SCUTI? Gumball-how did you know Darwin-its bright Gumball-look Adromeda Darwin-its a Galaxy, not a Star Gumball-oh, well back to sleep sleep screen says TUESDAY 6:30AM Darwin-wake up, Gumball, wake up! Gumball-wa, what time is it? Darwin-6 thirty Gumball-seriously Darwin-yep Gumball-ok Darwin-lets get ready for school! Gumball-ok the second floor hall, Gumball is waiting to take a shower Gumball-dude, its my turn, i need to be clean for school Darwin-almost done opens the door Darwin-done takes a shower Darwin-ok your turn screen says 7:00AM Gumball-cereal is the best Darwin-eggs and bacon are the best eat Gumball-go, to the dressing room dress up to their normal outfit Gumball-i look good Darwin-no time screen shows 7:30AM Gumball-dude, go to the bus stop Darwin-ok, lets go go to the bus stop Gumball-to the bus rush to the bus and the screen shows 7:50AM Gumball-just in time Darwin: Nope, we are 10 minutes early Remy: Hello guys, mind sitting next to Darwin Darwin: Sure you can sit next to me Remy-great sits next to Darwin Remy-awesome view of the map is again shown Narrator-the virus spreads to Alabama, the number of infected people is already 14.9 million (80% Florida, 19% Georgia and 1% Alabama, or all population of Florida, 90% population of Georgia and 10 people in Alabama, No mutations is reported but research facilities are being destroyed, reducing the chance of research view goes to Alabama Strangers-i don't wanna hug infected runs faster Strangers-run!!!!! Narrator-then, the WHO confirmed an epidemic in the states of Florida, Alabama and Georgia view goes to the news center News Reporter-the WHO confirmed an minor epidemic, in 3 states, however, they say it's not too much of a threat but they are already researching this virus, can things get any worse?! view goes to Gumball and Darwin watching T.V Gumball-epidemic, more like epic debut Darwin-that, my bro, is a bad joke Gumball-frown Darwin-why did you say frown, instead of frowning Gumball-if i had to do that every time then what happens?! Darwin-wrinkles Gumball-exactly view goes to the map again Narrator-the 3 states are already in mass panic, and Alabama is almost fully infected, which means that 3.9 percent of the United States is already infected view goes to the Mississippi and Alabama border soldiers are guarding the border General-protect the Mississippi at all cost! hear a faint sound of laughing Soldier #2-did you hear that?! Other Soldiers-yea General-incoming mob of infected people slowly approaches the wall General-fire soldiers blast with their guns but no effect Soldiers-what the!? Soldiers-their not taking any damage but how? view of the map is shown Narrator-the virus has mutated once more view of the virus and the body is shown Narrator-as you can see, the virus made the body of the infected very immune to physical damage Narrator-also, Oklahoma and Texas was infected and the virus makes holes in its body to lessen the efficiency of research view of Texas is shown Strangers-run! infected chases the strangers while hysterically laughing view of Oklahoma is shown Strangers-no! Shenton-i don't want hugs ugly weirdos infected chases them and hysterically laughs comes across a car Shenton-whooaa, a car breaks the glass using his elbow and reaches for the thing, then opens the car Shenton-im such a good man gets the key Shenton-good thing i already know how to drive, now to warn Elmore before they're joyful dead meat turns on the GPS, then sets the waypoint to Elmore Shenton-time to speed up the rods drives away flawlessly Narrator-then at Elmore, hey uhh, Mr. Slideman, put the view to Elmore view goes to Elmore Narrator-in Elmore, the people there are very unaware of the threat the virus has in stock a timelapse of a week is shown sees Elmore Shenton-finally hears a faint laugh Shenton-what the? looks behind him, then sees a very big mob of infected people running to Elmore, as the weather turns cloudy Shenton-this is turning apocalyptic drives to Elmore Junior High Shenton-ok, here's the place Darwin, Anais, and Remy walks out of the school Gumball-what an average day Darwin-yea, 2 bathroom trips, 1 shower trip and 1 lunch break Remy-hey, my good brother Shenton, what brings you here? Shenton-a mob of infected joy zombies is coming to hit Elmore music is played Remy-did you just stole a car Shenton-no,thats our car Remy-oh Shenton-i like to have a conversation but run! a mob of zombies is coming! Remy-oh then run!!!!!!!! run at all directions Gumball-Darwin, where are you!? heads to the house Nicole-Anais, what's wrong Anais-a mob of zombies is coming, Run!!!! Nicole-not one of your games again Anais-seriously, a mob of infected people is coming, just run! Nicole-what!? i have my car view goes to Remy Remy-so Shenton, lets go to the house, its just ahead Shenton-ok go to the house Narrator-the apocalypse has just begun! {the beggining} flashes the screen view goes to Canada Canadians-no, i dont want hugs! run view goes to France French-je ne pas vouloir une étreinte view goes to China Chinese-Wǒ Bié Yào Yī Yǒngbào view goes to Hawaii MeeMee: It's the end! Jill: No it's not! There's the five of us! AiAi: Yeah! Who in our team can be infected and Jill walk over to Carlos Carlos: How's it been? MeeMee: THE WORLD IS INFECTED WITH THE JOY VIRUS AND MOST OF OUR FRIENDS ARE INFECTED, INCLUDING THE PEOPLE IN THE CITY!!!!! Carlos: Calm down, lady! No need to freak out. We're just fine. Jill: at him, then slapped him in the face You're ready to get infected? MeeMee: over to a man, which is coughing Who's he? Carlos: That's Mikhail. He's my friend. AiAi: Uhh...guys? MeeMee: Not now, AiAi! AiAi: Look! He's- hugged and infected AiAi, making him laugh MeeMee: AiAi!!!1 infected people is coming to the gang Jill: We're trapped! MeeMee: No! I don't want to be hugged! Carlos: up to the infected, which most of them are women Hey, ladies. You want to go out with me? All the women love my accent. It's drives them nuts-bitten by a zombie Whoa! Get off of me! hug him Guys, you're right, this is the en- he could finish, the virus taken controlled of him and walks toward the two of them MeeMee: We're doomed! {Cut to the view of the Hawaiian Islands, but the two isn't seen] Both: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! view goes back to Elmore the police officers, BSAA operatives and soliders arrive at the scene Narrator- The experts have arrived, but it caused new problems to them. Police Officer #1- My weapon is replaced with a balloon! Chris- Mine too! I glad my wife is away for vacation for a week. Solider #1- to him Chris- What? She's infected? Damn, can this get any more- that most of the police officers, soliders, and operatives are infected I got a idea! RUN!! surviving people ran off Darwin and Gumball meet up Gumball-lets go to Cobby Darwin-good idea go to the Nuttel's house Gumball-knock, knock opens the door rushes to Cobby Gumball and Darwin-Cobby! Cobby-what? Gumball-an outbreak of joy is happening, and i dont want to get included! Cobby-so? Gumball-help us survive this outbreak, duh Cobby-ok go outside walk slowly on the foggy road Gumball-keep an eye out for the zombies Darwin-infected Gumball-yea right Cobby-ok, you guys know any place with weapons Gumball-nope, but we can go to Remy's house Cobby-ok rush to Remy's house Gumball-ok Remy, we need some weapons Remy-just wait there, ok! Gumball-alright closes the door few minutes later [Remy opens the door Remy-here you go, lets survive! Gumball-you have a weapon Remy-my powers and this bat is a weapon shows his powers Gumball-ok! lets roll! walk together Cobby-any sign of life? Gumball-no! infected person shows up Gumball-ahh, taste my weapon starts attacking the infected using his frying pan, eventually hitting the infected person, then the person falls without any physical damage Gumball-in your face! person rises Gumball-how?! Darwin-i don't know Remy-the virus mutated and caused the infected to be immune to physical damage, which is kinda bad Cobby-what he said Gumball-wait, what is happening in our house run for the watterson's house, but there is lots of zombies covering the way Gumball-damn Darwin-mass hamming here we come] hits every zombie while Remy throws the zombies away Remy-mini hurricane area near Remy is being affected by the winds of a hurricane Remy-coast is clear Darwin-common, to the house! Remy-oh, still more! mob of zombies charge Gumball-dang Cobby-taste my gun! hits the zombie using his gun Martha-taste violence! blasts the zombie with the AK-47 Darwin-taste my grenade throws his grenade, making the zombies fall Gumball-now Remy! again makes hurricane force winds to blow the zombies away go to the Watterson's house, which is barricaded Gumball-Anais, what are you doing?! Nicole-the infected won't be happy about this anymore! Richard-the barricade of peace Nicole-no Richard, it's just a normal barricade Gumball-the status is good Cobby-what about in my house get shocked then hurriedly runs for the Nuttel's house [the view goes inside the Nuttels house Martha-ok, lets just calm down infected's banging of the door scares Cobby Jr Cobby Jr-why! wall on the back is banging, then breaks due to Remy's superstrength Remy-are we too late? Caroline-no Cobby Jr-almost Martha-almost Gumball-ok, move out of the house, then bail to the emengercy car Shenton-dont worry, i know how to drive go Martha-Hey guys! I've got a suggestion... I can shapeshift into Car-tha Gumball-ok! shapeshifts into Car-tha Darwin-lets go! move out they're running Gumball-ok, so when we get cornered, i have a backup plan infected-come, get a hug! infected runs for them slowly Gumball-look, a car run for the car Gumball-i got this tries to break the glass using his elbow, then his leg, then his hand, but he is not strong enough Remy-let me destroys the glass then opens the car Gumball-wait, are you old enough to drive Remy-if there is an apocalypse, yes Gumball-do you know how to drive Remy-if my brother knows, then i know drives the car, outrunning the infected Remy-close one Gumball-ramp! Remy-what, ahhhh!! car flies in the air for 5 seconds Remy-wow Gumball-infected! Remy-What, ahhh!!! car rams into the infected Remy-fuewww {ok} Cobby-ok, let me check my epidemic radar, ok, i name this, the joy virus, or Necroa Virus, Gaudium Amare Remy-good name Cobby-thanks Remy-ok Cobby-it looks like most of the world is infected, the U.S.A is fully infected, so as the Americas Supercontinent, Africa is 78% infected Remy-ok, what about the VIRUS!!!!! Cobby-ok, it says here that the virus is highly transmissive and very lethal, if left untreated for one year, the host will die! Remy-wow, we better work on this cure quickly goes to them Teri-if theres cure you want, you need the Teri Remy-ok, so, lets find a lab drive for any lab Darwin-we need Anais Remy-ok drives to The Watterson's house Cobby-Anais, we need you to help for the cure Anais-ok! jumps to the car Gumball-ow, thats gotta hurt Anais-yep, everytime Remy-ok, to a research facility Anais-or a lab! drive to a research facility Remy-here we are, the biggest of all bizz, the research facility the back of the car starts banging Voice-Help! Help me out! Voice-Get us out! Teri-It's infected! Use your frying pan! quickly opens the car, it reveals it's just his quadruplet sisters. But without looking, he accidentally hits Mabel on the face with a frying pan Mabel-Why you- turns to Gumball landing on the lamp post Gumball-Ow! Mabel-can you have a minute thinking what's our voices Remy-nope Mabel-who is that yellow cat Gumball-oh, its Remy, my friend from Oklahoma Remt-wait, Teri, how did you get here Teri-this was my base Remy-ow, lets go somewhere else Everyone except Teri-ok enter the car Mabel-he knows how to drive Remy-yea drive, soon spotting a very big lab Remy-that lab is my good pickerton Gumball-ok, to the wall pulls over then everyone leaves the car Remy-go to the wall, look if there is any zomboz there Gumball and Darwin-ok and Darwin check if there is any infected person there Gumball-wow, there is alot of e'm Remy-we need a plan go underground Remy-so, i release pressure to create a vertical blast, i go up, then throw them away using my winds Gumball-ok makes upward pressure, thus making the infected fly up in the air Remy-ok opens a hole then creates wind that blows away the infected to the Pacific Ocean Gumball-they got right in the Specific Ocean Remy-its Pacific Gumball-ok Remy-ok, lets go to the Lab enter the lab, thus seeing complex tools Remy-ok,does anybody have a sample of anything in an infected person wears his gloves Gumball-i found this shows a scalp of hair from a infected person Gumball-this came from Jamie Remy-good, put it to the Microscope puts it to the Microscope Remy-let me see view of the Microscope is shown Remy-wow, this is not anything i've ever seen before virus is shown Remy-ok, lets see the DNA of this virus, and the genes, to find the weaknesses of the virus gestures at the door Remy-this might take a darn while view dims to black Narrator-a week later and the gang go to Remy Gumball-done? Remy-yes Gumball-whats the result Remy-it seems to be a virus that doesn't mutate frequently, which is unusual Gumball-and? Remy-it is part of the ''Necroiasis ''family Gumball-what about the DNA and genes Remy-oh yea, i already manupulated it, and its only gonna take me weeks before i even find a candidate for a cure Gumball-ok, so? Remy-i need help, you guys, protect this place at all costs Darwin-but how? they're damage immune Remy-by building holes, i found out they can't climb so, get blastin diggin, or in other words. throws them to the holes Gumball-they are no holes Remy-you make the holes and the gang go outside Martha-so, this AK-47 can accidiently blasts the TV Tower Martha-oops Gumball-first wave attack the infected, putting them in holes Gumball-dang, this is alot of people flashback is shown Remy-protect at all costs ends Gumball-ok, lets do this! begin attacking them aggresively puts a person while in air Gumball-boom, like a boss Narrator-the wave ends, but its not enough Gumball-ok, second wave Darwin-fire! make a gigantic hole making all the zombies fall on it, then Darwin fills it with cement Remy-faintlyahh! Gumball-hold on! goes to Remy, only to know that the wall has been destroyed Remy-Gumball!!!! Mabel-loser hams the person with the frying pan Gumball-yes! Remy-to the car! of them run to the car Gumball-ok, drive it Remy-ok! to the port drive to the port Gumball-why are we here Remy-The United States has too many zombies go to a boat Remy-ok Cobby, scan what country isn't infected yet Cobby-wait, proccesing, the philippines Remy-ok, to the Philippine Republic go to the Philippines Remy-let me research for a bit Gumball-ok Darwin-so, lets protect this country Filipinos-Americano ba kayo? Darwin-Oo Gumball-how can you understand them Darwin-im multilingual Gumball-oh Filipinos-so, any infected person? Gumball-nope, were good Filipinos-who is that fish? Gumball-that's Darwin Filipinos-ok Gumball-where are we Filipinos-you're in Albay Darwin-oh, that must be the Mayon Volcano gestures at the volcano Filipinos-yep Gumball-enough chit chat, lets go! go to Remy Gumball-what you doin? Remy-testing if this plant can resist and kill the virus, it seems it can't, but it does hold it, so this can be Vaccine prototype A1 Remy-lets distribute this Vaccine Gumball-how Remy-we show it to the doctors go to a hospital Gumball-doctor! Doctor-what?! Remy-a proven Vaccine for the Joy Virus Doctor-let me test it a week Doctor-this is proven, it is made of what? Remy-it is made of the soup of the Soualma plant Doctor-great, just 600 of the soup and we can get 1000 billion of these {the vaccine} the survivors vaccinate Gumball-now that were vaccinated, lets find a cure! Remy-ok! Cobby! go to a laboratory Gumball-ok, Remy, go! Remy-first, give me the plant that vaccinates Gumball-ok! gives the plant Remy-ok, lets extract the juice inside of you! pounds the liquid out of the leaf Remy-now i need this to be tested Gumball-how?! Remy-someone has to go to Elmore and find an infected person, pour this liquid into the body Gumball-is that how it's gonna work?! Remy-yep Gumball-what if the outbreak is over Remy-it can be eradicated in two ways, first is infected must be isolated and everyone must be vaccined,, but if the virus can travel to animals, the second scenario is find a cure for us, and the animals, again, mass vaccinations and isolation Gumball-sure? Remy-yes Cobby-we need a volunteer to go to Elmore, and give the infected the liquid, if it is negative, just call us Darwin-i can be! Cobby-ok view goes to Darwin riding in a plane Darwin-ok, mob in sight Darwin-steady, steady go! pours the liquid to the infected, with no effect Darwin-the phoneits negative Remy-phoneok, come back here, i have a good candidate to a person ???: then shoots the plane down goes back to the laboratory, unharmed Remy-this is what i call Gaudiuminterfectorempharmaca Narrator-not to interrupt, that's a pretty long name Remy-it means joy killer drug in latin Gumball-ok goes back to Elmore Darwin-ready, steady, go! again pours the liquid with no effect Darwin-phoneit's still negative Remy-phonecome hear, its a fresh and guranteed cure again goes back to the laboratory Remy-i call this one the medicinaegaudio Narrator-a short name yay! Remy-it means drugs for joy in latin Gumball-okay Darwin-give it to me of Elmore, Darwin goes to China Darwin-aha quickly pours the liquid into the infected person, curing it very slowly, it has taken 2 hours for the drug to show effect, the infected shows sign of emotion Darwin-yes, finally, a cure for this disease, such a milestone! calls Remy Remy-let me guess, its negative Darwin-nope, its positive, the patient will be cured slowly, about 6 hours until they're fully cured Remy-good, but its gonna need further improving so they can be cured instantly goes back to the laboratory Remy-ok, these are the real deal, this one instantly cures the infected Gumball-we need an extracter Remy-nope, i can just flood the earth with this chemical then, a person came over ???: You're not curing this town! Gumball: Who are you? And why do you have gray hair? ???: confused My name is Nicholai. Darwin: Think fast! the infected person to him Nicholai: What this- biten, then infected Gumball: Now do it! floods the earth with the cure a slideshow of videos showing the people instantly being cured at the flood Remy-we saved the world! Gumball-in the space of 8 months Darwin-yes, pandemic is stopped! Cobby-woooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wakes up from being cured Nicholai: What's just happened? appear while the song "Supreme" is played Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Movies Category:Season 3 Category:Special Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Season 4 Trivia * The Joy Virus returns today * this is releasing in the last day of my vacation :( * this is the second time Gumball reads a book Characters * Gumball * Remy * Darwin * Cobby * Carlos * Nicholai * MeeMee * Jill * AiAi * Crypto * Anais * Martha * Caroline * Teri * Richard * Nicole * Cobby Jr. * Narrator * Filipinos * Strangers * Doctor * Infected Sphere Citizens * Infected Marvin * News Reporter * Mabel * French * Chinese * Canadians Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Movies Category:Season 3 Category:Special Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Season 4